


A Gust From The Past

by nattiaugust



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: End of Relationship, Fights, Harry Lies, Lies, Louis leaves, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiaugust/pseuds/nattiaugust
Summary: Louis can't take it anymore. He has forgiven so many lies already. These lies are what pushes him over the edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this! <3  
> if you did, please follow me on twitter [@nattiaugust](https://twitter.com/nattiaugust) for New about New Works. you can also Message me and request fics for me to Write if you'd like to :)

"You lied to me! Again!" He screamed as he tries to gather all his remaining belongings from the apartment in the fastest possible way. "You lied to me, Harry. About who you fucking are! You had no intentions to tell me the truth about it anytime soon either!" He thought back to all the evenings where they had sat together and talked about everything and nothing, life changing things and completely unimportant things. "I've known you for eight years now, and I still don't know who you are." He whispered, "And I don't like what I'm starting to learn now."  
  
_"It's my turn now! Stop cheating!" They are playing Monopoly, and Harry is about to lose._  
_"If anyone here is cheating, it's you! No one can be so good! "_  
_"It's not that I'm really good, you're just ridiculously bad." Louis laughed. Harry just answered with a grimace that made Louis laugh even more. Eventually harry can't hold it in anymore and start to laught too._  
_The game is forgotten now, and they're rattled together on the couch by the fireplace._  
_"Tell me about yourself." Louis says._  
_"What do you want know?" Harry whispered back._  
_"Anything. You know everything about me, but it's like i don't know anything about you." Said Louis as he immersed himself in the flames._  
_"There isn't so much to know about me." Harry said as he laughed to himself. "I'm just an ordinary guy from a little town, far away from the city."_  
_"What about your family?"_  
_When Louis said that, Harry stiffened and put his face in Louis' hair. "They are dead. All of them"_  
  
"I can explain Louis!"  
"Really? There you go then! Explain to me how you did not come from 'a little town, far away from the city' then! Or how your family is alive!" He let out a hysterical laugh. " No, I got it! Explain to me how you killed all those people." He suddenly turned on his heel and went into their room. His. His room. Or was it? Had he defrauded this property to himself perhaps? Louis didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
_"What is the worst thing you've done in your life? What do you regret most? Have you ever broken a law?" They are still in front of the fireplace on the couch._  
_"Everyone has broken a law at least once in their life." He replied "Most stole something when they were younger, and I bet that anyone who has a driver's license has exceeded the speed limit at least five times."_  
_"What about the other questions? What is the worst thing you've done, what you regret most? "_  
_Harry smiled into Louis' hair, "Not asking you out earlier" This made Louis turn in Harry's arms and giggle into his mouth_  
  
"It wasn't my choice! It wasn't my fault!" Harry was absolutely desperate now. He couldn't lose Louis. He was the best thing that had ever had happened to him. He was the only thing that kept the monster in him at bay.  
"You know what the worst part is?" Louis was at the front door now. Fully clothed with a multitude of suitcases around himself. "I probably would have forgiven you if I'd have heard it from you, but I heard it from Your, may I remind you, fully alive sister." He collects the suitcases and put his hand on the door. "You keep repeating that it wasn't your choice over and over again, but it was. You had the choice to leave the military. you could have even changed Department for fucks sake! But you chose to press the button. You chose the button. The button that killed thousands of innocent People. you don't even seem to feel bad about it! you never thought to tell me, and that says a lot about you." She is out of the door now. "I have forgiven so much already. I just can't forgive anymore. I just don't have it in me anymore." Louis turned his back to harry and said one last thing as he slammed the door shut. "Contact me again, and I'll call the police."  
Harry was alone. Again. He had ruined his life. Again.


End file.
